


Lest We Forget

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen, Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Standing alone with the black armband placed respectfully around the bicep of his left arm and his fedora held tightly in his hand, Mike Stone stood silently on the grassy cliff top, staring out over the waters of the bay far below and the ocean beyond. (Double Drabble)
Kudos: 3





	Lest We Forget

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Karl Malden (AKA Lieutenant Mike Stone) who served as a non commissioned officer in the United States Army Air Corps in the 8th Air Force during World War 2 and to all the other brave men and women who have fought or are fighting for the freedom of their countries in war, past and present. This double drabble is posted for them and the sacrifices they have made. And because Streets Of San Francisco is an American show to acknowledge Memorial Day, 2020.  
> Lest We Forget  
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing alone with the black armband placed respectfully around the bicep of his left arm and his fedora held tightly in his hand, Mike Stone stood silently on the grassy cliff top, staring out over the waters of the bay far below and the ocean beyond. The dark storm clouds that clung to city behind him seemed to mirror his somber mood as his thoughts wandered back to the brave men who would never return home. Brave men he had fought beside, men who had gone to war before him, and the young men who still fought in lands across the seas.

Valiant men who should never be forgotten, courageous men who had paid the ultimate sacrifice for their country… for him. He had honored them earlier in the official remembrance ceremony but now it was time to pay his own private respects, time for him to pause and remember the heroic young men who had given their all.

Raising his arm in a silent salute, he watched the sun slip slowly beneath the horizon, casting its pastel hues against the darkening clouds as he murmured, "Lest We Forget."


End file.
